


Oh, My Love

by merildis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merildis/pseuds/merildis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi yelped. "Dave, what are you doing?!" She asked as she stumbled along behind him, trying to keep up with the human's longer strides.<br/>The taller boy wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer with a smirk. "Dancing," he moved with the music, swaying gently while he waited for her to get her bearings.<br/>"I don't know how," she complained, though she placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to follow his steps, not an easy feat for one who can't see what their partner is doing.<br/>Without warning, he twirled her around, making her giggle as he pulled her back in and dipped her so low she thought he would drop her, her fingers digging into his shoulders instinctively. "You don't have to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was attacked by Daverezi feels while listening to [Unchained Melody](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0) by the Righteous Brothers the other night and this fic just happened. I apologize in advance for the fact that I have no idea how to write Dave at all, and for the fact that this is most likely the worst Daverezi fic you'll ever read.

Terezi hummed along idly to the fast-paced rock song that blared from the speakers to her right. Dave had brought his iPod when he came to the meteor and with it all of his human music, of which Terezi had grown quite fond. She was drawing with chalk on the floor, pausing now and then to analyze her work with a sniff. “I like this song,” she declared as it launched into the chorus, the vocalist practically screaming the lyrics as the guitar screeched out a melody.

"You've said that about the last ten songs," Dave sat across from her on the floor, watching her movements from behind his sunglasses.

She giggled in her manic way and grinned. "So what?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever," they lapsed back into comfortable silence, Terezi's chalk scraping across the floor and the music the only sounds in the room. She never really noticed–she was always too absorbed in drawing, and it wasn't like she could see him anyway–but Dave spent much of their time together watching Terezi. She was fascinating to him and had become comfortingly familiar, like a movie he had seen a hundred times but he just couldn’t stop watching, a song on repeat he never got tired of. He watched her draw now, tongue poking out of the side of her mouth thoughtfully as she sniffed at the chalk and he smiled. The music faded and another song began a song that was achingly familiar. _“Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch...”_ Dave smiled and stood, "Yo, TZ, c'mere." Without waiting for her response he yanked her to her feet and started pulling her toward the center of the room.

Terezi yelped. "Dave, what are you doing?!" She asked as she stumbled along behind him, trying to keep up with the human's longer strides.

The taller boy wound his arms around her waist and pulled her closer with a smirk. "Dancing," he moved with the music, swaying gently while he waited for her to get her bearings.

"I don't know how," she complained, though she placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to follow his steps, not an easy feat for one who can't see what their partner is doing.

Without warning, he twirled her around, making her giggle as he pulled her back in and dipped her so low she thought he would drop her, her fingers digging into his shoulders instinctively. "You don't have to." He grinned and she grinned back, showing teeth that had long since stopped freaking him out and were now almost cute in a way. She laughed again, an endearingly insane cackle.

They danced around the room carelessly, both laughing as they twirled about and stumbled over stray chalk that rolled into their path. But, despite the playful nature in which he twirled and dipped her, there was something serious and tender in the way Dave gazed at Terezi, in the way his hand on the small of her back drew her closer. He pulled her to his chest and rested his chin on her head, careful to avoid being impaled by her horns. She sensed the change in mood but didn't protest, instead letting her eyes fall shut as she leaned into him, breathing in his scent of vanilla and cherries, warm and sweet and comforting. It had become her favorite scent, replacing the red chalk that she so adored. Her mind wandered, and she found herself listening to the lyrics of the song as they danced in circles. _“Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time.”_ She felt Dave sigh and she tightened her arms around him, reminded of the time before they had met in person. It had seemed so agonizingly long, though really it wasn't that long at all, at least not for her. But for Dave, there was nearly half a sweep between the time he first talked to her and the first time he saw her face, she realized. Something clicked in her mind, and now the seemingly abrupt change in mood made sense. This was their song. _“I need your love, I need your love. God speed your love to me.”_ Her breath caught in her throat, surprising her; she hadn't realized she was on the verge of tears, and she wasn't exactly sure whether they were tears of joy because they were together, or tears of sadness brought by painful memories. Terezi tilted her head back to look up at Dave with sightless eyes, and, without even thinking about it, reached up and removed his glasses. She could smell the cherry-red of his eyes that had been obscured by the licorice-black of his shades, and the faintest hint of salt, though she didn't know if it was just her eyes watering, or his, too. She didn't need to see him to know the way he looked at her, she could feel it well enough in the way he brushed the hair from her eyes with gentle fingers and the way he held her like she was delicate, breakable, but she still wished she could, just this once.

The last chord of the song lingered in the air, and Dave hesitated, wavering, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He was so gentle, the kiss so delicate, that it seemed as though he thought if he was too rough Terezi would shatter into a thousand pieces like a porcelain doll. He pulled away and smirked playfully at her surprised expression. "What? Are you stunned by my totally sick kissing skills, Pyrope?"

Terezi glared teasingly, using the leverage of her arms around his neck to pull herself onto her tiptoes to plant another chaste kiss on lips that tasted of coffee and vanilla. "Skills my ass, coolkid." But she grinned and when he started dancing to the next song without caring about the fact that it was some shitty rap song he didn't even know why he had on his iPod, she followed. It didn't matter what kind of music they were dancing to, or the fact that neither of them could really dance at all. All that mattered to him was getting to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to feel her hands on his shoulders and the way she held tighter when he dipped her so low that she was sure he would drop her. Nothing mattered to him but her. She giggled manically and he smiled, unable to help himself.

"You're beautiful."


End file.
